Duel Eknham
History Origin Duel Eknham is the right and more dominant head of the conjoined brothers who were first introduced while both halves of its conjoined body were simultaneously strangling two doctors of the Penal Institute of Mental Health, planet Sedas, Sector 3550. Both personalities of this Siamese-like monster are killers; however the left side of Eknham is a brutal animal that relishes in carnage and gore. This barbarity stands in marked contrast to the right side, who favors a more delicate yet just as deadly approach to murder. During their murderous rampage within the hospital, Duel Eknham is surprised when a Sinestro Corps ring arrives seeking a new bearer based to instill great fear in the universe. Eknham is selected and both sides of the monster bicker over what hand should bear the ring. Meeting Mongul The left side immediate uses the ring to blast apart inmates and staff with homicidal glee. Eknham's attack is cut short by the arrival of Mongul II. Sporting a yellow ring on each finger, Mongul makes Eknham an ultimatum; follow him or suffer the same fate of those Sinestro soldiers who refused him. Shortly after Mongul's arrival Green Lanterns Sodam Yat and Arisia arrive at the hospital while on mission to seek out and confiscate as many yellow rings as possible. Surveying the ghastly site of one thousand and twelve dead the Lanterns noticed both random and precise blast signatures, a sign that both sides of Eknham now possess a yellow ring to better serve Mongul's plans. Enkham worked impatiently for Mongul, constantly frustrated by Mongul's careful execution of his plan to convert Black Mercy Plants into a means of spreading fear throughout the galaxy. When Mongul ambushed and captured a team of Green Lanterns, Enkham tested his masters patience by constantly pleading for an opportunity to kill and torture their captives. Finally fed up with his minions homicidal whining, and needing someone to guard the captives, Mongul created a massive machete and cleaved the twin killers in half. Quickly using his ring to make each twin whole with a half of yellow energy, Mongul ordered the sadistic left side to watch over the Lanterns until they were fully swallowed and digested by the Black Mercy planet. The more reserved right side followed his master into space, where he would assist Mongul in the conquest of his first world. Death What Enkham did not know was that Mother Mercy, the sentient master of the planet, had grown tired of Mongul's corruption of her children and allied herself with the captive Lanterns. Appearing to digest her captives, Mother Mercy freed the Lanterns. The left side of Enkham had little time to celebrate his seeming victory as Guy Gardner's arm suddenly emerged from the ground to blast off the lunatics head. Deep in space, the right side of Duel Enkham was suddenly greeted by the Sinestro Corps ring he had once shared with his left half. The ring barely had time to mount his finger before the right side joined his more blood thirsty brother in death; cut apart by multiple blasts from the pursing Lanterns. The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Duel Eknham was resurrected by a black power ring along with many other Fallen Sinestro Corpsmen and became a Black Lantern. He was one of the Black Lanterns,led by Amon Sur, who attacked both the Star Sapphire Corps and the Sinestro Corps, while they were fighting each other at the Battle of Zamaron. He was finally destroyed when Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan combined their lights to destroy the black power ring's connection to his corpse. Powers and Abilities Category:Yellow-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde) Category:Black-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde) Category:DC people Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde) Category:Violet-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde)